It has long been recognized that absorption and bioavalability of orally delivered drugs and nutrients are affected by other co-delivered components. Some effects may seem obvious, such as binding of metals in chelates, but chemical and biological interactions among the components, comprising original components and the components joining the interplay in the body, are often too complex to allow explanations or predictions of the observed phenomena. Metabolic, hormonal, and immunological processes may be influenced by both chemical composition and physical state of the delivered materials.
It has been, for example, shown that high doses of calcium do not necessarily slow bone loss. In fact, some populations with high intakes of calcium also have high rates of osteoporosis, supposedly due to an effect of high protein intake, whereas some African cultures consume no dairy products and typically get only 175 to 475 milligrams of calcium per day (800 mg is the U.S. RDA), but they have low rates of osteoporosis.
WO 2005/115414 disclosed an orally-administrable composition comprising stable amorphous calcium carbonate and its use in treating bone disorders. The present invention aims at a composition of matter comprising calcium carbonate dispersed in a lesser part of organic matter consisting of chitin and polypeptide.
It is another object of this invention to provide pharmaceutical compositions comprising calcium carbonate dispersed in a lesser part of organic matter consisting of chitin and polypeptide.
Other objects and advantages of present invention will appear as description proceeds.